


Rhyme, Which Is For Birds

by Tigerine (sealink)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealink/pseuds/Tigerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is shameless porn of online mode Tori and Beni in a Rhyme field. Really. That's all it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhyme, Which Is For Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to #minksquad for cheering me on as I wrote this.

“H-hey, what do you think you’re doing??” Beni slaps Tori’s hand away from his necklace. “I can do it myself, you know!”

“I was just thinking that we should keep track of these. You know, for later.”

Beni flushes red, his eyes darting away from Tori’s face as he pulls the necklace off and leaves it aside. Keep the beads for later… what was he thinking??

“Here, at least let me untie these knots,” Tori rumbles, his fingers pulling at the lengths of cloth that bind up Beni’s long kimono sleeves. He gets closer than is strictly necessary, leaning into Beni and nestling his chin over Beni’s shoulder.

“Oi! What are you doing?”

“Shut up, I need to see.”

Beni reluctantly accepts the larger man’s closeness, but shoves him away as he feels the knot loosen. His sleeves fall and Tori pulls them down his arms, smoothing out the wrinkles. “There.”

“What’s the point of taking them down if I’m just going to take my kimono off anyway?!” Beni fumes, but he claps his hands over his mouth as he realizes what he’s said.

“You’re pretty confident, Beni,” Tori murmurs, the cigar in his mouth wagging thoughtfully. “I wonder if you really think you can handle me.”

“Heh! Anyone could handle you, you’re so big and slow!” Beni tries to add a glint of teeth to his barb, but somehow it doesn’t come off as threatening. Instead, it seems to have the opposite effect.

“Mmm. Big… certainly describes me,” Tori says, taking the cigar in one hand and sliding his fingers under the collar of Beni’s kimono with the other. “And… I’ve never been told I was too fast before.” He nibbles at Beni’s collarbone, relishing the way Beni’s knees twitch.

“Nngh! Wha-- !!” Beni pushes at Tori’s shoulders as Tori leans into him, pushing him on his back. “Get… get off me,” he says weakly. “You’ll crush me.”

“I’m very careful,” Tori says, tucking the cigar back into the corner of his mouth for a moment, freeing up his hands to tug at Beni’s obi. The strings and folds frustrate his efforts, until at last it comes loose around Beni’s midsection. Beni eases up obligingly, letting Tori pull the length of fabric free and leaving it in a heap.

“You could put the cigar out, you know,” Beni says, irritated, but Tori winks at him, a grin spreading across his face as he presses the palm of his free hand between Beni’s legs.  Tori lifts his eyebrows in mock surprise at Beni’s sharp intake of breath.

“Oh, you’re already feeling it…”

“Shut up,” Beni whimpers, trying to avoid the undignified spectacle of rutting against Tori’s hand and having only mild success.

“I’d be a pretty bad guy if I left you like this, wouldn’t I?” Tori says, holding his cigar with his other hand. He presses his nose into Beni’s hair, cupping Beni’s swelling dick through his thin pants, stroking him with firm fingers.

Beni’s face freezes between embarrassment and horror. “You.. you wouldn’t…!”

Tori chuckles. “No, I wouldn’t.”  His fingers slip back up to the waistband of Beni’s pants, sliding underneath. “Not when I finally have you this close.”

Beni cannot help but push his hips up into Tori’s hand as it closes around him. “Tori…”

“You are so eager,” Tori murmurs. “I never would have thought you’d have such a perverted body.”

“Tori!”

Tori lifts aside the folds of Beni’s kimono, replacing his cigar in his mouth as he pinches Beni’s nipples at the same time he begins to pump Beni’s cock. Beni’s legs jerk , falling open, and he kicks his geta off to get better purchase for grinding up into Tori’s touch.  Tori seems content simply to stroke and tease him lazily, watching his lover grow more and more flustered. Beni’s fingers are frozen in claws, scrabbling against the floor as he seeks more and more of Tori’s attentions. 

“Can’t you…? Tori…” Beni begs, pushing his hair messily away from his face.

“Can’t I what?”

“You… you know…” Beni says, blushing.

“You’re nearly as red as your offline mode, Beni,” Tori coos softly.

“Shut up!” Beni snarls, sitting up and batting Tori’s hands away, shoving his pants down and over his taped shins.

“Oh, now that is a sight,” Tori drawls, moving forward between Beni’s legs and taking the cigar out of his mouth again.

“No, not yet!” Beni says, his erection quivering. Tori halts mid-crawl, looking at Beni with mild surprise. “I’m tired of being the only one that gets stripped!”

Tori’s lips curl in a Cheshire grin and he replaces the cigar, letting it dangle from his lips. “Are you saying you want to see me naked, Beni?”

Beni’s eyes widen and he looks away. “O-Of course I do! You’re… “A pout blooms on his lips and he looks back up at Tori reluctantly. “You’re my … my Tori. I want to be able to see you the way you get to see me.”

Tori smiles broadly and he stands up, shucking his coat and pulling the laces out of his boots, leaving them in a heap. He reaches across his body, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head. Beni watches him, licking his lips nervously as Tori strips, his muscles rippling. Beni’s eyes slide down Tori’s body to the obvious bulge in his crotch, drinking him in with lust-darkened eyes.  When he looks back up to Tori’s face, Tori’s grin has turned mischievious; he flexes his pecs flirtatiously at Beni. “Enjoying the view?”

“It… “ Beni tries to summon up some indignation, but he can’t quite manage it, seeing how pleased Tori is at his appraisal. “It’s… okay, I guess.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Tori says matter-of-factly, flicking the ember off his cigar and unbuckling his belt with an audible pop.  He watches Beni’s eyes, the bob of his throat as he swallows, the way he moistens his lips because his mouth has gone dry.  Sinking to one knee, he meets Beni’s feverish eyes, holding his gaze as he leans down and presses his lips to Beni’s stomach.

Beni leans back on his elbows, watching Tori’s lips caress his skin, the occasional sizzle of tongue against his skin making his nipples harden painfully. By the time Tori reaches Beni’s hips, he’s gasping for air, head thrown back. 

“I like that,” Tori breathes against Beni’s thigh.

“You… _you_ like it…?!” Beni loses the ability to be coherent as Tori slides a hand under his leg, bringing the sensitive skin of Beni’s inner thigh to his mouth.

“T-Tori!” Beni’s hand seizes a handful of Tori’s white and pink hair, trembling.

“Hmm?” Tori looks up at Beni, meeting his eyes again and pressing a very deliberate kiss into the valley between his thigh and his balls.

“Fuck… Tori…” Beni drapes his other arm across his face, across his flushed cheeks. “Please…”

“Mmm,” Tori hums, hovering his mouth over Beni’s straining dick, breathing warm air against his sensitive glans and smiling at the resultant upward twitch of Beni’s hips.

“Are… are you just going to tease me?” Beni splutters, moving his arm away from his face and glaring at Tori.

“No,” Tori replies. His eyebrow quirks and he holds Beni’s golden gaze as he extends his tongue, gently sweeping a shining drop of precum from the tip of Beni’s cock.

The howl that bursts from Beni at that first incredible touch thrills Tori to his core. He wastes no time engulfing Beni’s cock in his mouth, tucking his hair behind one ear so he can meet Beni’s eyes as he sucks him off.  He traces the ridge of Beni’s glans with the tip of his tongue, teasing his slit with his tongue and then the pressure of his lips closing over the tip.  Beni quivers and shudders under him, his hands pressed to his face, trying to arch up and thrust himself into the deep warmth of Tori’s throat.

“Careful,” Tori murmurs, letting Beni’s erection free of his mouth with a wet pop. “Don’t choke me.”

“Nnh.. I’ll… try…!!” Beni grits his teeth as Tori falls upon him again, this time using his hand to stroke Beni between bobs of his head.

Beni pants, the ends of each breath a moan, an entreaty. “Tori…! I need more..!”

“More what?” Tori replies, with a tongue-swipe at the tip of Beni’s cock.

“Fuck, just... _more_!” Beni writhes, worrying his head against the floor.

“But I’m not ready to let you come yet,” Tori says with a smirk, leaning back and fitting the cigar against his lips with a self-satisfied look at Beni’s red, glistening dick and expression of abject shock and helplessness. With a small nod, almost to himself, he stands and strips the belt out of his belt loops, unzipping his pants. As he peels them away, his erection falls out, bouncing with the motion of his legs. He saunters over to his coat, sliding his hand into an inner pocket and pulling out a small, flat tin.

He returns to Beni, seating himself in front of him. With the cigar in his mouth, he spins the lid off of the tin and looks at Beni, patting his thighs.

“What?”

“Come sit.”

“There?” Beni can’t quite keep the alarm out of his voice, can’t quite tear his eyes away from the size of Tori’s swollen flesh.

Tori follows Beni’s glance and looks down at his proud erection , suppressing a chuckle. “Well, eventually, but not to _start_ ,” he teases, reaching for Beni’s hand and pulling him forward.  Beni tucks his knees in on either side of Tori’s hips, sitting astride him. Tori dips his fingers into the tin, scooping up a thick lube that begins to melt in the warmth of his hand.

“Hold on to me,” Tori rumbles around his cigar, his fingers sliding into the cleft of Beni’s ass, spreading the warm slickness around Beni’s entrance. When he presses one finger into Beni, he’s rewarded with a sharp gasp and Beni’s clenched teeth, and then a small moan as Tori’s other hand begins to stroke his dick.

"You're tight," Tori says huskily.

"Don't _say it_ ," Beni moans, holding on to Tori's shoulders as he rocks himself on Tori's hand. "It's.. too....nnh!"

Another finger finds its way in, stroking and opening Beni. Beni hisses and alternates between riding Tori’s fingers and stiffening up from too much sensation; it is either too much or not enough when he is given control of his own pleasure. Watching Beni’s face go from intense concentration to erotic abandon plays havoc with Tori’s desire.

"Seems like you're just about ready," Tori says in a low voice. Beni makes a moan of disappointment as Tori withdraws his fingers. Tori fits the head of his dark, straining cock against Beni's entrance; his eyes search out Beni's as they have before. He likes to watch Beni’s face, capturing his eyes and daring him to look away.  Beni grits his teeth and grabs that stupid fucking cigar out of Tori's mouth, flinging it away.

"Oi--!!" Tori starts, but he's quieted by the press of Tori's mouth against his. It's their first proper kiss, and Tori slides his arms around Beni, pressing him closer. Beni tangles his hands in Tori’s hair, pecking at his lips. When Tori’s broad smile breaks their kiss, Beni kisses down Tori’s jaw, clinging to his shoulders as Tori buries his face against Beni’s neck. His love bites are hard, impassioned things; they’ll leave bruises, but the shock of them sends bolts of pleasure to the base of Beni’s spine.

"I'm going to enter you now," Tori says, his breathing ragged.

"I said to stop _saying_ things like th--!" Beni's fingers curl into fists on Tori's shoulders and a squeak escapes his open mouth as Tori pushes into him. The ring of muscle clamps down on Tori, and he is unwilling to force his way further. Beni gasps for air, his features locked in a grimace.

"Are you okay?"

"Fuck, it hurts!"

"Mmm, you look so sexy like this," Tori replies, pushing Beni's sweat-damp hair away from his face. "I can't believe I get to be inside of you."

Beni's eyes widen and he looks away, so he misses the opportunity to stop Tori from leaning down and fastening his mouth around one of Beni's perfect pink nipples.

Beni stiffens, his cock twitching as Tori works his nipple over. "Tori, don't! That's too much!"

Tori mercifully stops, and Beni heaves a sigh of relief, only to cry out as Tori turns to his other nipple, tormenting it in a similar fashion with teeth and tongue. Beni grinds himself against Tori, threading his body onto Tori's cock with jerking movements of his hips. When Tori kisses him again, Beni sinks against him, sighing with delight.

Tori presses his palm to the small of Beni's back. Beni pulls away and looks down at where his erection is pressed against Tori's belly. "Is it in?"

Tori chuckles and shakes his head. "Not quite."

Beni's look of faint panic makes Tori smile wider, and he curls his other hand around Beni's jaw, pulling him forward for a deep kiss. At the same time, he pushes up against the resistance of Beni's inner walls, reveling in the way Beni squirms against him.

"I can't... I can't!" Beni says, tearing his lips from Tori’s. "I'm gonna split in half!"

"We can take our time," Tori murmurs, sliding his lips down Beni's jawline and leaving nibbles and kisses that set Beni's skin on fire. "There's no need to rush."

"But Koujaku--"

"--Is fine." Tori interrupts. "Honestly, I won't tolerate you talking about another man while my dick is in you."

"S-Shut up! He's my boss, is all!"

Tori answers with a push up into Beni's body, a pleased expression on his face at Beni's shuddering groan.

With one final thrust, Tori seats himself fully in Beni. Beni feels completely full, like he's going to burst at any moment, and even Tori's gentle reassurances can't stop him from feeling self-conscious.

"You're fine," Tori murmurs into his hair.

"Not right now I'm not." Beni retorts, trying to breathe and still finding it difficult.

"Mmm," Tori says thoughtfully, his hand sliding between them to grasp Beni's flagging erection. "Maybe I should ask you again later?"

"To-Tori!" Beni melts against him, his cock oversensitive from their extended lovemaking.

"Hmm?" Tori purrs. "What's that?"

"Ohh," Beni breathes as Tori's hand lazily pumps his length. "It... _Tori_..."

"You keep saying my name," Tori says teasingly.

"You keep... touching me..." Beni moans, his head falling back.

"Yes, and I'm going to keep touching you," Tori says, squeezing his hand around Beni for effect. "Until my name is all you can say.”

Beni can’t seem to reply to Tori, his expression somewhere between embarrassment and intense yearning. “How can you say things like that with a straight face?” he mumbles, barely able to string words together.

Tori only answers with a kiss on Beni’s sweat-damp cheek. Beni straightens his legs out, making a face as he moves and Tori shifts inside him.

"You seem to be feeling it again," Tori says, looking down at his hand slick with Beni's precum.

"Of course I am... you're... inside me and nngh-!" Beni rests his forehead against Tori's shoulder, panting as Tori’s hand slides over the tip.

"Then I'm going to move," Tori says, removing his hand and gripping Beni's hips. He slides slowly out and then back in, and Beni lifts his head, his eyes wide with shock.  

“Tori! Aah!” Beni’s hips roll into Tori’s gentle movements, urging him on, but Tori maintains a maddeningly slow pace, his brow creasing with the effort of holding himself in check and lifting most of his partner’s weight.

Beni’s voice shifts higher, begging. “More… please…”

“More?” Tori clenches his teeth. “That’s going… to be difficult like this…” Holding Beni against him with one arm, Tori rolls forward, pinning Beni underneath him, and presses his hips forward until they meet Beni's. Beni’s reaction to the change in angle is instantaneous.

“Fuck! Tori! Oh my G--! Tori! FUCK!”

Tori watches Beni's dark lashes flutter shut as his head sways back and forth with his thrusts.  It feels good to be inside him, feels good to have him underneath him, the way their skin sticks together as they meet and part. 

“Tori! I—I’m going to--!” Beni mewls, his hands clenching into fists. If he intended to slow Tori down with such a confession, it has the opposite effect: Tori reaches for Beni’s purpling cock, jerking it roughly. Beni’s voice breaks, shattering into a wild yowl as he comes, his cock jerking in Tori’s hand.  Tori presses into Beni again, milking him, leaving him a shuddering, gasping mess underneath him.

“That’s what I wanted to see,” Tori whispers.

“Shut… up,” Beni replies, panting, scraping his come off his stomach with his fingers.  “Are you going to take forever?”

Tori lifts an eyebrow and grinds his hips closer, and Beni bites his lip, groaning from the sensitivity.  “Tired of me, Beni?”

“No,” Beni replies, holding his fingers apart, watching his cum drip between them. With a direct look at Tori, he holds his hand up to his lips. Tori stills inside him, his eyes locked with Beni’s, holding his breath. Beni smiles mischieviously, sliding his tongue between his fingers and gathering the glittering ropes of semen with his tongue, pulling them inside with a satisfied expression.

“Beni…” Tori growls low in his throat, wrapping his fingers around Beni’s hips and rearing back before slamming into him. Beni ‘s initial cry of surprise turns into moans of pleasure and appreciation as Tori’s hips rise and fall in him. He reaches up, pulling Tori down on top of him, clinging to his broad back and settling his lips near Tori’s ear. “Fuck me, Tori,” he urges between whimpers.

“Didn’t think… you had a mouth… like that… Beni….” Tori gasps, shuddering as he gets closer.

“It can do more than that,” Beni says, gritting his teeth and pressing a kiss to Tori’s ear. “Next time I’ll show you… aah!”

Tori thrusts once, hard, and then his rhythm falls apart. His hips churn wildly between Beni’s thighs and then with a hoarse groan and sputtering breaths, he spends himself.  Beni ‘s eyelids flutter , a pleased smile splitting his face as he feels Tori shake in his arms. “Yes,” he hisses softly into Tori’s ear. 

Tori’s arms tighten around Beni and he pulls back, pressing a kiss to Beni’s forehead and then seizes his lips in a deep kiss.  “You’re such a tease,” he says raggedly.

“Says the man who wouldn’t kiss me until I threw that damn cigar away,” Beni pouts.

Tori chuckles. “Sorry,”

“No, you’re not,” Beni says.

“Okay, I’m not.” Tori nudges Beni’s hips with his in a mock threat, despite his softening cock.  “But you like it.”

“S-shut up!”


End file.
